In the prior art diagnostic pressure measurement, particularly in urodynamics is known. Inter alia, in pressure measurement with water-filled catheters, the pressure in the body is directed via a water column which passes through the lumen of the catheter and the pressure transmission housed, to external pressure sensors. There the pressure in the body is measured, including a hydrostatic pressure which is determined from the difference in height between the measurement indicator and the measurement location. This pressure offset is compensated either through a defined positioning of the sensor (at pubic bone height in urodynamics) or through electronic zeroing.
Nowadays a urodynamic examination requires a considerable amount of preparation and a large number of sterile disposable articles are needed. A pump tube, a perfusion tube, three pressure measurement indicators each with a three- and a two-way valve, three pressure transmission tubes, a transurethral catheter with a filling and two measuring volumes and rectal catheter with a balloon which have to be set up and prepared at the site of measurement (FIG. 1).
Disadvantageous, however, is the very complicated, error-prone and time-consuming handling involved. Each of the various individual steps has to be carried out in the presence of, in most cases, restless to nervous patients, which even in the case of experienced users often leads to errors and a large number of disposable articles is needed, which frequently leads to logistical problems.